The specification relates to online navigation on a site. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for providing animated navigation on a dynamic screen.
Existing technologies use hypertext markup language (HTML) to create content to be displayed on web pages. For example, the content may be displayed as static information on the web pages. The web pages cannot show motion or movement of the content, even if an illustration of movement of the content can produce a more dynamic navigation experience. In addition, while various JavaScript libraries exist that allow developers to apply dynamic effects to HTML elements, these effects are not personalized to the users, nor are they generated in association with customized content, but are broadly applicable to all users.